


something like the first time

by spicyyuuri



Series: prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: victor agrees to bottom for the first time





	

> **Anonymous said:** _Yo Yuri on ice prompt, Victor is unsure of being the bottom so Yuuri in like full Eros mode has to seduce him to do it, almost purely smutty_

* * *

 

Victor tilted his head back as Yuuri’s lips worked their way over his neck, sucking at the skin gently. The older man gasped as Yuuri’s hand slid down the back of his briefs, his finger slipping between his cheeks and across his entrance. The feeling sent a shiver up Victor’s spine causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Yuuri hummed at the reaction and smiled against Victor’s neck as he continued to suck and nibble the skin.

“Can I?” Yuuri asked quietly, gently brushing his fingertip over Victor’s hole.

Victor bit the inside of his lip as he pulled back from the other man’s ministrations to look at him. Yuuri’s face was flushed red, which spread down across his bare chest. Victor’s eyes trailed down the man’s body to the prominent bulge in his briefs before looking back to his face, gulping.

“I don’t know…” he answered, worry in his voice. Yuuri had never been the one to _take charge_ one could say, and Victor wasn’t sure if he could handle it, as he’d never been in that position before.

Yuuri poked out his bottom lip as he shifted closer to Victor, pressing his body right against the other.

“I will treat you just right, my love. I will be gentle.” Yuuri leaned into Victor’s ear as he whispered, causing another shivering sensation to run up Victor’s spine. He gasped as Yuuri’s finger passed over his entrance once more.

“Y-Yuuri, I’ve never…”

“I know.” Yuuri was quick to reply before letting his mouth attach to Victor’s lips softly. Victor kissed back with fervor to try and ignore the nervousness welling in his stomach. When Yuuri finally pulled back, his free hand had found it’s way to the front of Victor’s underwear. He rubbed the man’s stiff cock slowly as he looked at Victor. “I’ll go slow, and I’ll make sure it feels amazing.”

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuuri’s voice dropped about ten octaves, the noise vibrating the room and sending more blood rushing south. It was in that moment that Victor found himself nodding, and Yuuri tried to hide the large grin that wanted to take over his face.

Yuuri moved both of his hands to Victor’s hips and twisted them around from their kneeling position, so Victor could lay on the bed with his head on the pillows. Yuuri then reached over for the lube and condoms on the nightstand before moving to situate himself in between Victor’s parted legs.

Yuuri left both the lube and condoms on the comforter beside them before leaning over Victor’s body to capture his lips, moving his hands up and over the man’s chest before down his sides in order to relax the man. He could feel the tense muscles under his fingertips.  He really wanted Victor to feel good, and he wouldn’t in the state he was in now.

“Relax, my love.” Yuuri whispered softly against Victor’s lips as he slowly pushed down the man’s briefs. Victor lifted his hips off of the bed to help Yuuri along before the fabric was tossed off the bed. Yuuri’s briefs were soon to follow before the man started to trail kisses over Victor’s body, lower and lower before wrapping his lips around his cock.

Yuuri didn’t work Victor with his mouth for very long before popping off. He sat up slightly to push Victor’s legs up against his body, and Victor reached back to hang onto the headboard as he tried to get comfortable in the very cramped position.

Victor was about to ask what Yuuri was doing before his voice got caught in his throat at the feeling of Yuuri’s tongue running over his hole. Moans left his throat instead as Yuuri lapped at the puckered ring, tongue darting around the muscle before prodding in ever so slightly. Victor continued to moan at the feeling and gasped as Yuuri spread him open to give himself more room.

Victor barely registered when Yuuri had slipped in one finger, heavily lubed. It wasn’t until he had bent his finger slightly that Victor moaned louder, shuddering at the feeling.

“F-Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor crooned as Yuuri continued to work his finger into Victor, his tongue moving up to suck the man’s balls gently, anything to keep him distracted as he slipped in a second finger.

Victor surprisingly relaxed much faster than Yuuri thought he would with the second finger, and he started to spread him open, prodding each way with his fingers as he continued to press kisses and run his tongue over the skin between the man’s legs.

It was the third finger that Victor hissed at, and it took quite a while for him to relax around it. Yuuri, true to his word, was slow in his movements until Victor relaxed.

Once Yuuri deemed Victor ready, he removed his fingers to quickly wrap himself in a condom and lube up. Victor was whining and writhing on the bed in front of him as he waited.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Yuuri said quietly as he slowly started to push himself into Victor. The man gasped at the feeling of being stretched and he arched his back. Yuuri leaned down between Victor’s legs to let their lips meet, anything to distract Victor from the pain he was surely feeling.

Yuuri pushed in as far as Victor could take him and waited, his lips breaking from Victor’s lips and back to his neck to kiss over the marks he had made earlier that evening. Yuuri could feel Victor slowly start to ease up around him, his muscles relaxing, and he sat up slightly to watch Victor’s face. Victor’s cheeks were bright red and he was breathing heavy as he nodded. Slowly, Yuuri started to pull back before pushing into him again.

The pace was so slow it was nearly torture for Yuuri, who was gung-ho to fuck into Victor like no tomorrow, though he knew he could never do such a thing when the man had _never done such a thing_. Yuuri kept his word and kept a gentle pace, rocking his hips with an even rhythm and before he knew it, Victor was moaning out with pleasure, gasping as the head of his cock hit the exact right spot.

“Oh fuck!” Victor cried out as Yuuri brushed his prostate once more, his back arching as he wrapped his arms around the backs of his knees. “Shit, there!” He exclaimed again as it happened again, the feeling almost overwhelming. “Fuck, Yuuri!”

Biting the inside of his lip, Yuuri’s hands moved to Victor’s hips where he hung on tight, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He pushed into Victor harder and faster than before, and the panting and moaning leaving the man got louder and in time with the headboard knocking against the wall.

Victor’s face was fixed in an expression of pure ecstasy as Yuuri continued to pound into him. The look itself was nearly enough to have Yuuri spilling into the man, but he managed to hold out as he could feel the man tightening up around him again.

“F-fuck, Yuuri, I’m gonna cum.” Victor found himself croaking out, and Yuuri moved one of his hands from his hips to wrap around Victor’s leaking cock.

Yuuri pumped Victor in time with his thrusts, which he tried to keep even but they were becoming more and more erratic as he held himself back. That was until Victor finally came, cum shooting up and over his chest and covering Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri gasped at the feeling of Victor tightening around him through his orgasm, and it was impossible for him to hold back any longer. Yuuri pulled himself from Victor’s ass and ripped the condom off before wrapping his hand around his cock to jerk himself to completion. He moaned loudly as he finally spilled, his own cum mixing with Victor’s on his chest.

Yuuri fell forward over Victor once he had finished and panted into the man’s neck, indifferent of the sticky mess between them.

The two remained silent as they caught their breath for a short while. Yuuri finally rolled off of Victor once the man had lowered his legs back down onto the mattress with a groan, his muscles having cramped up.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Victor said after a few more moments, turning his head to look at Yuuri, whose eyes were closed as his breath started to even out.

Yuuri turned to Victor and peeked open one of his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. “Would you do it again?”

“What, right now?!” Victor cried, incredulously.

“No! God, no. It’s time for a bath and sleep.”

Victor sighed in relief at the answer. “I would definitely do that again with you, yes.”

Yuuri beamed at Victor and leaned over to press his lips against the others.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «««« my inbox is currently open for prompts!


End file.
